A touch panel, which is an information input device newly invented in recent years, has the advantages of portability and user-friendly operation. Based on the sensing principles, the touch panel can be divided into following four types: the optical type, the acoustic type, the capacitive type, and the resistive type. The electrodes of the touch structure of the capacitive touch panel are formed of patterned transparent conducting films. When the panel is touched by a finger, capacitance generated between the electrodes will change accordingly. The movement of the finger can be determined according to the change of capacitance, and whether the surface of the touch panel is touched by a finger or a conducting object can be determined by detecting the variation of capacitance.
A touch panel is formed from a touch structure and a display panel. As the touch panel is directed towards thin design, the distance between the touch structure and the display panel is getting smaller and smaller. However, if the touch structure and the display panel are too close to each other, the internal electrodes of the display panel may easily affect the touch signal and weaken the touch signal, and even make the touch sensing function fail.